my_the_walking_dead_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cherokee Rose
"Cherokee Rose" is the fourth episode of Season 2 of The Walking Dead. Plot Synopsis Cattle are grazing at Greene Farm, as the rest of the group arrives with the RV and the rest of their belongings while Paquete, Kiko, Daniel and Cassandra help Hershel's family collect rocks. Gonçalo and Johanne sit at their friend Sophia's bedside while she recovers from surgery to remove bullet fragments from her abdomen. She wakes up briefly, and asks whether Ana is alright. Not wanting to cause further distress to Sophia, Gonçalo tells him that Ana is fine. The arriving survivors reunite with their friends who were living in the farm, especially Inês and Diana with Cristiana and Mariana, and then Leandra and Carina with Cristina. After everyone has settled, Hershel leads a funeral for Otis, piling his grave with the rocks they'd collected earlier, and asks Paquete, wearing a pair of Otis' overalls, to offer some form of eulogy. Knowing the truth behind Otis' death, Paquete initially tries to avoid having to make such a speech, but Patricia, Otis' wife, begs to know that his death had meaning, pointing out that Paquete was the only one who shared Otis' final moments. He starts his eulogy, stating that Otis sacrificed his life to help save Sophia. As Paquete speaks, flashbacks of Otis's final moments are shown, and it is clear that these final moments are vastly different from what Paquete describes to the group. After the funeral, Gonçalo joins Alexis and tells him that they still hadn't a chance to talk. Gonçalo adds that he's happy Alexis is ok and that he's sorry for Otis. Alexis reveals that Otis saved him and the others during the outbreak. Gonçalo asks him if the farm is safe. "Yeah... those things rarely come here... we barely come here, so... yeah, it's safe". Alexis also adds that he never had to kill a walker since the beginning, showing how safe the farm is. Later on, Hershel's eldest daughter, Maggie, brings a map of the county to assist in coordinating the search for Ana. But Hershel won't allow Paquete and Gonçalo to head off the farm on account of Paquete's ankle, and Gonçalo having given three units of blood the day before. Daniel suggests finally teaching people how to shoot, though Hershel disapproves of guns being carried around on his property. Daniel agrees with Hershel, recognizing that he and the others are guests of Hershel and his family. Paquete reluctantly hands over his gun, and Kiko begrudgingly follows suit. Nonetheless, Daniel is able to negotiate that he continues to serve as a lookout, keeping an eye out for nearby walkers. The group agrees amongst themselves that if they find Ana and she's been bitten, that they'll do "what needs to be done." Maggie states that medical supplies are running low, and she volunteers to take a trip to the local pharmacy a mile down the road to gather more. Daniel suggests that Kiko accompany her. Caramelo asks Alexis about water wells on the farm. Alexis explains that the second well was used for the cattle, but the water was just as pure as the well used for the house, and he tells Caramelo and Fábio to take what they need. Daniel, Paquete, Kiko and Gonçalo decide to hold the searches for Ana until the whole group is ready to go tomorrow. Cassandra overhears and rolls her eyes as she joins, Leandra, Carina and Cristina. Hershel joins Daniel outside. When Daniel offers to set up his group's campsite by the barn to give the Greene Family more privacy, Hershel warns that they're better off closer to the house. He tells Daniel that he doesn't want his group to think they're welcome on the farm permanently. "Once you find this girl, and Sophia's fit for travel, I expect you'll move on. We need to be clear on that," he tells him, and Daniel looks at him surprised. As Kiko stares at Maggie in control of the two horses as he prepares to head into town, Cristina, who had left her group of friends for a while, pulls him aside and provides him with a list of needed supplies. In addition, Cristina hands him a second piece of paper and asks him to obtain a special item for her from the 'feminine hygiene' section of the pharmacy, and asks that Kiko be discreet about acquiring it. Meanwhile, Fábio and Caramelo walk out to one of the wells to get water for the group. As Fábio pumps water from the well, Caramelo notices a hole in the planks covering the nearby well, and moves closer to investigate. His face falls as the sound of lapping water is interspersed with the familiar growls of the walking dead. Meanwhile, Leandra asks Cassandra if she's still mad at her for what happened, Cassandra tells her that she's trying to forgive her. Carina tells Cassandra that Leandra did the right thing, especially now that they found a safe place to live, and Cristina. Just as Fábio is about to take a drink of water from the well, Caramelo knocks the ladle to the ground and warns him not to drink it. As Kiko, Maggie, Bruno, Cassandra, Leandra, Carina, Cristina, Inês, Diana, Gonçalo, Cristiana and Mariana gather around the well, a bloated, wet zombie reaches helplessly for them from the bottom. They note that the walker has grown gills as Kiko comments, "Looks like we've got ourselves a swimmer." Daniel and Hershel survey a map over a picturesque lookout on his farm, and take a break from discussing how to search for Ana when talk turns to God. Daniel admits he's mostly faithless, and Hershel tries to assure him that God had a hand in him saving him when he was surrounded in the police station, finding his friends and brother in the chaos. "Tells me God's got a strange sense of humor," Daniel shoots back. The group discuss options to deal with the walker in the well, agreeing that shooting the walker in its place would certainly pollute the drinking water. Concluding that they need to coax the walker out of the well, the group attempts to bait it with canned ham, which fails. "There's a reason the dead didn't come back and start raiding our cupboards," Mariana muses. Realizing that nothing short of live bait will suffice, they decide to send Gonçalo down the well, with the intent of having him fasten a rope around the walker so that it can be pulled out, alive, before they kill it. Maggie hates the idea, but knows it's the only plan they can think of to get the Walker out alive. She stands watch with Bruno as the group slowly lowers Gonçalo down the well, using the water pump to provide leverage for the rope. But the water pump breaks under Gonçalo's weight, causing him to fall within reach of the walker. They are eventually able to pull Gonçalo from the well. Catching his breath while the group views the attempt as a failure, Gonçalo reveals that he was able to secure a rope around the walker amidst the chaos. The group is pulling the walker to the top of the well, but in its water-bloated state, it gets stuck on the lip. As they pull harder, the walker splits in half, with the bottom part of its body (and most of its innards) falling back into the well. Clearly disappointed at the wasted effort, Cassandra lets out her frustration, kicking the walker's head repeatedly until Cristiana destroys his brain with a pickaxe. "Good thing we didn't do anything stupid, like shoot it," Cassandra mumbles, walking off as the group decides to seal off the well. Paquete and Alexis head to the highway to comfort Johanne and Leandra, who had been waiting most of the day by a painted sign on a car windshield and a collection of food supplies for Ana. Leandra is losing hope that Ana will be found alive, and doesn't want to hear any comforting words. She tearfully leaves the highway with the other three, who are looking at a potential place where they can have target practice, passing by a pair of white flowers in the grass. Kiko is trying awkwardly to initiate conversation with Maggie as they ride into town. She's quiet, having never seen a walker killed up close before, because of how protected she'd been at the farm. After reaching the local pharmacy, Kiko hands her the master list and says he's just going to look around and see what's worth grabbing as he pulls Cristina's 'special list' from his pocket. Finding the 'feminine hygiene' section, he shuffles through a few random boxes on the floor, finding a True Blue pregnancy test. As he reads the box and realizes why Cristina needs it, his face falls. Maggie finds him on the floor and he stuffs the pregnancy test in his bag before she can see it, grabbing a random box from the floor to cover his tracks. He's grabbed a box of condoms, and Maggie asks if he's got a girlfriend she doesn't know about, or if he's just a confident guy. He tells her that he's actually a very confident guy and asks her if she wants to have sex with her. "I'll have sex with you," she says to him. "It's not like our options are vast these days." She pulls off her shirt, and they have sex. Daniel asks Hershel to reconsider sending the group off his farm once Sophia has recovered and Ana's been found. Hershel is reluctant to consider the prospect, but says he'll consider it if his group respects his rules. Daniel tells him that not everyone in his group like to take orders but he was going to do his best, asking him why he letted Inês and Diana stay at his farm but doesn't let his group stay. Hershel tells him that they wre in real trouble when Otis found them and thought that Inês, Diana and the others wouldn't survive out there by themselves. Daniel tells him that he's group won't make it either "and that's why I would like you to reconsider". Daniel then walks in the direction of the house to visit Sophia, passing by Bruno who was seen talking with Beth. Daniel finds Johanne in Sophia's room, and she tells him that she was awake earlier. He looks at Sophia, looking reliefed for Sophia being recovering, as he feels guilty for what hapenned. Johanne tells him that Gonçalo and Daniel have to stop feeling so guilty for every bad thing that happens, people look up to them. "Funny, before all this nobody looked up to me. You, Paquete, Gonçalo... You passed every hour of every day making me feel like shit! Maybe not you, but atleast Paquete and his friends" Daniel tells her. Johanne tells her she doesn't have anything to do with that and he should talk with Paquete not her. "Nobody cares about what our lifes used to be anymore, we just need to forget about it because it's not comming back". As they make their way back to the farm, Maggie refers to their tryst as one-time deal, which immediately disappoints Kiko "I was hoping we could do this more often", Kiko tells her, but she just answers with a "No". Hershel right away seems to sense that something went on between them, giving his daughter a quizzical look when she returns and tells him quickly, "Nothing happened." Cristina greets Kiko by the RV, and he hands her the pregnancy test, which she quickly hides in the waistband of her jeans. He wants to say something, but he just walks away without saying a single word. Gonçalo was at Sophia's bedside when he wakes up that evening. He immediately apologizes for lying to her about Ana. He starts to explain why he did it, but Sophia forgives him easily and tells him that Johanne had already told her the truth. "Do you think we'll find her?" she asks. "I don't know, but I believe it," Gonçalo says. They exchange "I love you's" and Sophia soon goes back to sleep. Cristina, on her room at the farmhouse, changes from her tight jean shorts and T-shirt to a small dress, after taking a shower, and heads out on her own with I knife she took from the kitchen in her way out. She walks past the RV unnoticed while Leandra, Cassandra and Carmelo are eating inside. Finding a secluded place on the farm, she pulls the pregnancy test from a pocket of her dress. Peeing on the stick, she bursts into devastated tears when she sees the plus sign. She knows she's pregnant. Deaths *None Trivia *Otis, though dead, appears in a flashback. *The name of the episode, "Cherokee Rose," refers to the flowers Paquete and Alexis pass threw when they go get Leandra and Johanne. *This episode's cover shows Cristina in the middle of the fields during the evening. It represents the moment when Cristina discovers she's pregnant. **Even though Cristina discovers she's pregnant during the night, the cover shows her in the field during the evening. **Cristina also has a different dress in the cover. Category:Episodes